Mississippi Seconds
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: It took only one Mississippi second to realize that her eyes still shined brighter than the stars. Channy one-shot.


**Hey guys, just thought I'd write a one shot.**

**Enjoy =)  
**

**

* * *

Mississippi Seconds**

Chad eyed the brunette suspiciously.

He had never seen anyone like her before, at least not in Hollywood.

She followed Tawni around, he'd always hated the blonde, and she acted like she was so privileged.

She was so _different_.

Her eyes had that shine to them and her smile was wide and _real_.

It was obvious she hadn't come from Hollywood.

He followed her around that day, he didn't see it as stalking, no, more…getting a better idea of the strange girl. He suspected that it was probably an act, it _had_ to be.

He discovered that she had comedic talent and grimaced. Maybe she was just like the other randoms, the random species.

That _was_ until he heard her laugh.

It was bright, pure and full of innocence, just the way Hollywood hated them. He'd make a note to make her laugh someday.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." The brunette stuck her hand out.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the name…childish and happy for a childish and happy girl.

Her smile was at the widest, her glittering pearls showing.

She was _happy_ to meet him, it was obvious she didn't know the real him.

He smirked and turned the charm on. She swallowed up his words.

She was just another fangirl, he decided.

Later that day she battled him in musical chairs and he _lost_.

It took him ten Mississippi seconds to realize she was _different_.

...

He watched as she turned to go on stage.

The look on her face was what made him feel that jolt.

Was it remorse, was it guilt?

He would normally wallow in the fact that someone was about to embarrass themselves.

That was just the person he was.

But that sad frown on her face…it didn't seem _right_ there.

It seemed like she had misplaced her smile.

Something inside Chad made him determined to find it again.

He put on the beard.

That feeling made him put on the beard, waltz onto the stage and save her from embarrassment.

The itchy beard, the old clothes and the hard casts were horrible.

But he found her smile.

"You care." She whispered.

He immediately defended himself, Chad couldn't care, he was incapable.

Was that the strange feeling?

Caring?

This _feeling_, caring, had made him more than empathetic, it went beyond pity.

And her eyes shone, his eyes sparkled.

He hated caring, it wasn't him.

It took nine Mississippi seconds to realize that he _cared_.

...

In just a few short weeks, the caring feeling had grown.

He was helping her.

There was no denying that he was changing.

He tried to keep that fact as far away as possible from himself.

She was inches away from him.

He noted that he would focus on her a lot more when she was closer up.

It was dark; the moonlight seemed to exaggerate her features.

He hated, _hated _the way she was making him feel, how people were beginning to see him.

_The extra sparkle in his right eye._

It matched the shine in hers.

"The stars are so bright."

He felt compelled to whisper that clichéd line. He didn't of course.

He gazed at the stars and turned back to her, comparing the two in his mind.

It almost scared him, the way that she shone a thousand times brighter than the stars.

She was undoubtedly special.

So he gripped her hand tightly.

Even _he_ knows that when you get something as unique as her, you hold on tightly and never let go.

It took eight Mississippi seconds to realize that she was the brightest _star_ out there.

...

He felt pressured as the spotlight hit him.

He fumbled nervously over his words.

Admitting the truth scared him. Rejection scared him the most.

Chad had never been rejected.

The feeling had consistently grown, into something mysterious, something Chad had never really felt.

Her eyes were a dark chocolate and the shine still got through.

He concentrated on them.

The welcoming feeling of her eyes battled with the nervous feeling.

Chad had never felt a lot of things.

"I _like _you."

He wasn't sure who had said it first.

He was just glad it was said.

It meant something to him, he wasn't sure _what_.

He wasn't even sure what _like_ was supposed to mean.

It surely described the growing feeling.

Her eyes shone the brightest he'd ever seen them that day, he was sure _his _was sparkling.

And he took her hand again, lacing her fingers with his.

He could count to a million, he almost did, and the feeling would never go away.

His hate for the feeling gradually subsided.

He _enjoyed_ the sparks.

He _enjoyed_ the caring.

It took seven Mississippi seconds to realize that he didn't _want_ to wear his _mask_ anymore.

...

He held flowers in his hands.

It was no coincidence that they were sunflowers.

Chad looked back to a few months ago, when the world seemed so different.

_So small and neat._

He didn't want a small and neat world anymore.

Chad wanted a world where he could always see that wide smile with the pearly teeth. He wanted a _real_ smile.

And when he got it, he smiled a real smile too.

His world started changing.

That day was the first time their lips touched.

He would remember the days when kissing seemed vile.

But it was _so_ much more than that.

"You mean the world to me."

She was silent, but the second kiss told him that the feeling was mutual.

The third kiss was a promise.

Chad was never good at keeping promises.

He knew that he would keep this one.

And that feeling grew.

It took six Mississippi seconds to realize that _she_ was his world.

...

He looked at her shining eyes as he held her hand.

He had never let go.

She smiled as she picked at her food; Sonny was too curious to eat.

They were at the beach; it was one of the very places Sonny loved the most.

He admired her long hair blowing back in the breeze.

It astonished him how someone could be so _perfect_.

Her imperfections were what made her perfection.

No one could come close to how he saw her in his eyes.

The eyes that never stopped sparkling.

"Chad, this is beautiful."

He wished she would just look in the mirror one day;

She'd find real beauty there.

He was so glad Hollywood had never changed her; he knows that he underestimated her.

And he just wonders how something so perfect could come to him.

_He __**did**__ wish upon that shining star_.

He wished on the brightest one of them all.

The feeling inside him had exploded now.

And as his thumb softly caressed her hand and she looked back at him with shiny eyes…

He knew she was the _one_.

It took five Mississippi seconds to realize that he _loved_ her.

...

Years had gone by and it was time to make the commitment.

He knew it.

_She_ knew it.

It was _still_ overwhelming.

That nervousness and anxiety he thought he had got rid of years ago came back, stronger than ever.

He swallowed.

She watched him curiously as he watched her.

His heart had never beaten so hard.

_He knows that his heart is only beating for her._

Her eyes start to well up with tears as he gets down on one knee.

They were still _shining_ though.

The box in his hand suddenly weighs fifty tonnes.

He doesn't care, she's worth it.

The question is asked and he holds the ring up with trembling hands.

"Yes…"

Carefully, he slides the ring on her finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

He doesn't want to miss that shine for a second.

Chad loved her and she loved him.

The sky was smiling down at them.

He was _truly_ happy.

It took him four Mississipi seconds to realize that they were _soulmates_.

...

The veil covered her face as she walked down the aisle.

It was the perfect wedding.

She was dressed solely in white apart from the blue flower in her hair.

She said it matched his eyes.

And she took another step, the star shone brighter than ever.

They all saw that.

Family and friends cheered from their seats, the bridesmaids followed the bride.

He only saw _her_.

When he saw her, the bright smile he fell in love with was still pure and innocent.

For the first time in years, he cried.

It was just _one_ tear.

That was enough marvel him.

"I do."

He had found his true love.

It took him three Mississippi seconds to realize he had _stolen a heart_.

...

He looked down at the girl in his arms.

Chad was certain that she was as special as her mother.

He loved her all the same.

The baby was _beautiful_, but her blue eyes didn't shine or sparkle.

_They glittered_.

They both know that her eyes will glitter as brightly as theirs someday.

It was only weeks when her first smile occurred.

Chad was glad that she had Sonny's smile.

She could never fake a smile.

He held the baby in one arm, his other hand squeezing Sonny's.

He'll _never_ let go.

Of either of them.

"I love you."

He whispered to the glittery eyed girl.

Two tears escaped Chad's eyes and landed on her cheeks as he looked down.

It took two Mississippi seconds to realize that he would _die_ for them.

...

Sonny and Chad watched the years pass by slowly.

The kids grew before their very eyes.

Chad's once golden locks were now a grey mop.

He couldn't _care_ less.

He kisses his wife's lips tenderly and strokes his thumb over her red cheeks.

He still holds her hand just as tightly.

_He never did let go._

It took only _one_ Mississippi second to realize that her_ eyes_ _still shined brighter than the stars.

* * *

_

**So what do you guys think?**

**Reviews =)  
**


End file.
